


Weiss Fixes Everything

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Jolly Cooperation In A Love Rectangle, Light Bondage, Lightning Prompt, Multi, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Based on a prompt on /trash/, Weiss finds herself in a middle of a love rectangle and, being the shrewd diplomat she is, arranges a foursome to set things very much not straight.Things don't go exactly as she planned them to, though.





	Weiss Fixes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a lightning prompt, meaning it was done primarily with speed in mind and that no paragraph could be edited after having been written.
> 
> Result is no buildup and a bit wonky flow, but such is life.

"Okay," Weiss said with fading uncertainty in her voice, "obviously to unravel this... whatever it is called," she gestured at the other three women present, "we should have a foursome."

"What?" asked Blake with enough neutrality that it seemed as if she simply hadn't heard what Weiss had just said.

"What," said Yang in a deadpan voice, her eyes glazing over slightly as her brain tried to catch up what had been said.

"...what?" asked Ilia quietly, out of reflex just to buy herself some time to understand the sentence.

"You know, sex," Weiss said in the same tone she used to lecture Ruby with. "Orgy, even. With four of us. Together."

She paused for a short moment, allowing anyone to voice their opinions, but none were forthcoming. Blake's ears were slowly perking upwards as she glanced at Yang, Yang was blinking slowly as if she had been smacked in the head, and Ilia was going through a confusing gradient from orange to purple.

Weiss sighed, straightening up her posture. "We all know that the situation is untenable."

"Ha," Yang barked in an uncharacteristically high tone, "Weissy, there is no situation. What are you talking about?"

Weiss tilted her head to look at Yang, doing her best impression of Glynda's phenomenally patronizing over-the-eyeglasses look which could shrivel a cactus. "Denial is the first step to acceptance, Yang." She quickly spoke over Yang's sputtering reply, "And don't even try to tell me otherwise. Ilia there has been basically glued to my side since Blake here got back—nothing wrong with either of those—but we run into problems when you start sneaking into my bed because, and I quote, 'the heater broke.'"

She nodded sagely as she watched a blush work its way up Yang's neck. "Quite the coincidence, seeing how it's the middle of summer and you're a walking space heater. Which leads us to having Blake sulk even more than she usually does while shooting everyone either mean- or wistful looks," Weiss continued as she turned to Blake, "and Ilia hiring a locksmith to install a lock on my door to keep Yang out. We can't live like this."

She looked at the other three one at a time, the others shuffling awkwardly in place.

"So it's settled then," Weiss said cheerily and clapped her hands.

"Wait, Weiss—" Blake started, suddenly aware of where and how rapidly things were proceeding, only to trail off as she saw Weiss start peeling back her bolero.

The three of them watched in confused silence as Weiss's clavicles were revealed, her slim body arching as she stretched her arms to get the sleeves off. The blue-gray fabric receded, slowly revealing pearly skin and toned muscles born from countless hours of practice. She finished removing the garment and shook her head to get her ponytail back in order, suddenly stopping.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, looking at the others.

Yang was the first to snap out of it, replying in the only way she could: "Dibs on shoulders."

Before Weiss could ask for clarification, she was tackled against the wall by Yang who licked a line up from her collarbone and bit lightly on her neck, drawing out a surprised gasp from Weiss. Ilia swore something in sharp Atlesian under her breath and scrambled after Yang, leaving Blake standing there for a few seconds before dropping her book and joining in.

Weiss stammered under the sudden attention as Ilia grasped her blue dress and wormed her hand under the fabric to massage her breast, Blake coming in soon after to lock her in a fiery kiss. Weiss moaned and squirmed as the other women found some semblance of coherence, the multitude of hands groping her taking her breath away while lowering the bundle of bodies towards the ground. Yang rolled over behind her, latching her mouth on Weiss's unprotected shoulder while threading her fingers through Weiss's hair to keep her still. Blake pressed down on the open-mouthed kiss, pushing Weiss against Yang and using her hand to caress Weiss's cheek while performing commendable multitasking by expertly assisting Ilia by unzipping the back of Weiss's skirt.

Ilia had just untangled the sash around Weiss's midsection and threw it somewhere behind them, quickly moving to remove the bodice entirely before being distracted by an inviting nipple. The progress she made was apparently not fast enough for Blake, who muttered something under her breath and moved her hand down to push the dress away,

Weiss was overwhelmed from the sudden aggression, her body twisting erratically as it tried to choose which way to bend. Working in concert, the women managed to shimmy Weiss's dress low enough for Ilia to hastily kick it off entirely, leaving her in just her shoes and blue panties and giving the others free reign over her exposed body. She felt hands groping her body everywhere, palming her breasts, squeezing her ass and scratching her ticklish stomach. Ilia latched onto her hardened nipples, lavishing them with her tongue and gently grazing her teeth on the sensitive skin. She was given a chance to moan when Yang wrenched her head to the side away from Blake to take over the kiss, Blake wordlessly moving down to lap at the pulse hammering on her throat. Weiss's body was thrumming and she felt like she shouldn't complain, but she was fairly sure that this was not how foursomes were supposed to go. She whined in an attempt to diversify the intended team-building session and started tugging off the nearest piece of clothing which happened to be Yang's scarf.

Yang growled something in reply, shifting on her spot. When Weiss managed to remove the offending garment, Yang used her grip on Weiss's hair to push her back to Blake and firmly took hold of Weiss's wrists, moving them behind her. Weiss protested into Blake's mouth, losing her train of thought as Ilia palmed her sex through her panties. Hearing no objections, Yang deftly took the discarded sash and wrapped it around Weiss's wrists, binding them together and then trapping the arms between Weiss's back and Yang's front.

Weiss managed to detach herself from Blake, gasping for air. "H—hey, this isn't what we—aaAAH" she started, Ilia's quick fingers cutting her off as they slid underneath her panties, finding moisture.

"This is exactly what we want it to be," Yang murmured and wrapped her metal arm around Weiss's midsection, pulling her closer and restricting her movement further.

Weiss sputtered something in response, going through a few false starts in coherence until Blake had had enough and silenced her with a kiss. Ilia's fingers made thinking difficult as they slid over her slit over and over again, dipping slightly deeper with every pass and only barely brushing against her clitoris. Weiss bucked against them for more stimulation, arching her back in a muffled moan when finally a finger entered her entirely.

The bliss was short-lived when Ilia drew back, however it quickly resumed and multiplied as her panties were torn off and Ilia put her tongue into good use, Ilia backing away from them to nestle between Weiss's legs. Weiss's eyes bulged as she felt Ilia lap at her sex and twirl her tongue around her clit, making Weiss buck harder against Yang's hold.

The changed position let Blake settle in better, straddling Weiss's hips and intensifying the kiss, wrapping one arm around her and using the other to stroke her cheek while using her bulk to sandwich Weiss firmly between her and Yang. Yang was making progress on covering Weiss's neck with hickeys. She had also taken over teasing Weiss's breasts, using her flesh arm to tweak the nipples while holding her torso in place with the metal one.

She was bound, stuck, silenced and expertly fucked, Ilia playing her like a violin and plucking at her nerves which made her body thrum and pulse. Soft licks under her labia alternating between quick lashes on her clit, followed by a deeper lap into her sopping core, fingers dancing on her hips and pressing on her clit, sometimes rapidly pistoning deep into her; the sensations were churning Weiss senseless. Soon, she arched instinctively against the tight hold she was trapped in, letting out a keening whine when Ilia sucked at her clit forcefully, forcing the pressure to build and burst. The climax tore through her like wildfire, igniting the gentle burn on her neck and the kneading on her nipple. She tried to vocalize it, to say anything, but Blake only purred darkly and pushed her tongue into Weiss's mouth, drinking in the ecstasy.

Weiss tensed and relaxed repeatedly, Ilia's continued ministrations keeping her insensate. Her sex was throbbing rhythmically around Ilia's fingers as the assault made her toes curl and eyes roll, the feeling almost overpowering in its harshness. She writhed, bucked and whined, her legs shaking and arms straining as Yang just chuckled and whispered something in her ear, all the while Ilia kept assaulting her sensitive and twitching clitoris. Blake pulled back and let Weiss moan freely for a split-second before swapping roles with Yang, letting Yang take over the kiss and biting down onto the side of Weiss's neck which wasn't glowing red already.

Weiss whimpered when she felt the pleasure cresting again, tensing her body reflexively. It seemed to be a wordless signal for the others, making Ilia speed up her pistoning and causing Blake and Yang to squeeze her so tightly she could barely breathe. Out of nowhere, she felt Yang's metal hand slide lower and push Ilia's finger off her clitoris, pressing firmly onto the nub and starting to vibrate rapidly. Weiss interrupted the kiss to all but scream into Yang's mouth as Yang chuckled at the explosively triggered climax. White and red stars crackled in Weiss's vision as Blake murmured something into her ear, the meaning lost to the white noise buzzing in her head. Weiss clamped down on Ilia's fingers which didn't slow down in the slightest, her spasming walls milking sore pleasure from the relentless intruders as her orgasm kept echoing through her body. It seemed to consume her entirely, wave after wave crashing through her as Ilia's tongue and Yang's arm ravaged her most sensitive spot.

Eventually, Ilia pulled out and Yang detached herself from Weiss's mouth, both leaving a strand of liquid connecting the women.

"I, that, uh," Weiss panted, sweat matting her forehead, "wasn't what I expected."

"Best laid plans," came Ilia's voice from somewhere behind Blake, Weiss feeling her peck a short kiss on her inner thigh.

"Now, though," Blake said and stretched her neck, "Let's switch up. I want a taste too."

The two others hummed in concert and Weiss was half-heartedly agreeing, realizing too late that the three were trying to just rotate around her, leaving her in the middle position.

"H—hey!" she yelled when Blake pulled back and Yang took her place, "You, you can't do that!" She fought the lethargy and makeshift bindings fruitlessly, seeing a glimpse of a glint in Blake's eye before Yang blocked her vision.

"Denial is the first step to acceptance, Snowflake," Ilia whispered from behind her.

Weiss struggled harder, trying to salvage her plan. "No! This is betrayal! This is a foursome, y-you guys were supposed to cum tooOOOO—" she trailed off as Blake ran the flat of her tongue over her glistering folds, fanning the flame inside her.

"Can and we will," came Blake's amused reply from behind Yang who was already palming Weiss's breasts. Weiss tried to convince them one last time, her argument lost between Blake starting her build-up and Ilia dragging her head back into a messy kiss, the afternoon light reflecting off the slight sheen on her arching body as the three women got back to work in earnest.


End file.
